The Lost Girl
by milano641
Summary: When she thought she would never fit into the demands of society, she wishes upon a star. Watch as she is thrown into a Galaxy far far way. If she thought fitting in at home was hard; how will she survive? Especially as she figures she's anything but ordinary...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Unknown PoV

I was sitting in my back garden watching the stars. My parents wouldn't of minded that I was out here since I was camping out here but I was yet to be put up tent...

_'I should really put that up, it's getting late'_

I pulled my bag up on my shoulders; even if I was just outside my back garden I always was prepared. _'Laptop - Check, Phone - Check, First aid box - Check, Water bottle - Check, Spare clothes - Check...'_ Ok so I might be over prepared for just my back garden, but hey; I'm an Ex-Scout and being prepared is what I do...plus I have other random stuff in there as well...

Holding the tent back in one hand, sleeping bag strapped to my backpack, continuing to gaze at the stars mentally pointing out certain constellations until my gave landed on the North Star.

_'I wish I could visit the Galaxy...I wish I could go somewhere where I felt wanted and not just used for entertainment purposes...somewhere were I could fit in without having to act fake in order to fit in...I wish I would be regular old crazy me...'_

And that's all I remember...

_**Yeah sorry but my first fanfiction in a very**_** long time so I'll start with something Short and Sweet to get the ball rolling; Enjoy~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Sir! An unidentified girl was found in the docking bay"

"A girl? How the blazes did a girl get aboard this ship?" Exclaimed a certain red-headed Jedi

"You know; I'm standing right here" complained a young Togruta

"Sorry Ahsoka"

"As much as would like to listen to your idle chat, I want to know who this girl is" Said Anakin Skywalker

"I apologize sir, she fell unconscious after we found her, she is currently residing in the Med Bay" Informed the Clone General of thr 501st

"I think I want to visit this girl, Master; Thanks Rex" said Ahsoka

"Er, no problem, sir" As he saluted and walked off.

"Shall we?"

"No time like the present, Obi-wan"

Girl's PoV

_'What? Where am I? I feel weird. Gah why is it so bright in here?'_

Slowly opening my eyes, flinching at the brightness, trying to focus on my surroundings.

_'OK; by the looks of it I am in a hospital or something...I didn't black out again did I? I swore I took my meds...'_

Looking around I notice there is a lot of people and...EVERYONE LOOKS THE SAME!? What!? I just want to go home...

Swoosh

Two Humans and a red girl with horn things just entered to room...I am so screwed...

Ahsoka's PoV

"Well it seems she's awake" pointed out Master Obi-wan.

Noticing that the girl looked panicked, I commented "She looks scared, Masters, maybe she isn't a Spy"

"Can't be too careful, Snips"

"Well, then lets introduce ourselves" suggested Master Obi-wan, turning towards the girl, who I noticed kept glancing at me. "Greeting young one, I'm Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi"

"I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and you are aboard the Resolute"

She just stared blankly at the two.

"And I'm Ahsoka Tano, padawan to Master Skywalker"

The girl looked really nervous and she managed to squeak, "H-hi...I'm Ph-Phoebe Long...e-er..." she turns to look at me "You're really pretty"

Well I wasn't expecting that...

Phoebe's PoV

What? She is...and she's acting really cute with her; er, horns? as they went dark in colour like she was blushing. I look to the other two and noticed the one who introduced himself as Obi-wan and trying to stifle his laughs; whereas the one who was called Anakin was hold his middle laughing his head off...

"W-was it something I said?"

**Lucky you for getting Another one out of me today...Just so you know this was written at 3 in the morning so sorry if it's paps**

**Enjoy; Favorite, Review, Follow**

**Please don't hate. It has been little over a year since I last wrote something so let me ease back into the world of Fanfics gently please.**

**Hope to see you for the next chapter**

**Love Milano641 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody~ How's the new year treating you?**

**Disclaimers: I do now own anything except Phoebe.**

**Now Enjoy~**

Phoebe's PoV

After the incident; they question me to see if I was a spy of something...

~Flashback~

_"Oh that was good; never seen you blush before, Snips"_

_"I-It's not everyday you get called pretty" complained a frustrated Ahsoka"_

_Turning to me, Obi-wan sighed, "Nevermind them; can I ask how you boarded the Resolute?"_

_"W-well...I-I don't know exactly...Last this I remember was watching the stars in my backgarden...and then everthing went dark"_

_"Well this certainly is problematic; we will have to talk to the council about this; and then possibly send you home"_

_"S-sure...but what's the council?"_

_This stopped the other two from arguing at each other_

_"Hold on; You don't know what the council is? Just what system are you from!?" Exclaimed Anakin_

_"I thought everyone knew about the Jedi council" Pointed out Ahsoka._

_"I've never heard of it. As for system? I'm from the Solar System; little planet called Earth" I say smiling, causing the other three to gawk at me._

_"I've never heard of that system before; Masters"_

_"Yeah; well me neither. Hey kid; what Galaxy are you from?" Anakin jokes as if to lighten the mood_

_"I'm from the Milky Way Galaxy, of course" I say nervously laughing as they yet again gawk at me. "I'm a long way from home, aren't I?"_

_"I do believe so youngling; I think it's best we take this up with the council" Stated Obi-wan_

~End of Flashback~

So that is how I ended up around this circle thing staring at the holograms of a man and a little small gremlin? I don't know.

_"Anything to report; Kenobi?"_ Asked the tall dude

"Nothing to do with the front but we did somehow pick up an extra passenger" replied Obi-wan; motioning to me, "And she claimed to be from a planet not from our Galaxy."

_"Interesting this is; bring her to Coruscant you must" _Goblin dude commented

"Yes, Master Yoda" complied Obi-wan as the hologram thing ended.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with us, kid" Said Anakin and he patted me on the head.

"Please don't call me kid..."

"Come on Master, don't be mean; plus she's probably hungry so I'm going to take her to the mess" Ahsoka says; whilst dragging me towards the door.

Anakin's PoV

We watched the two go; before I turned back to my former master

"So, what do you think Obi-wan?"

"It's quite a predicament, my former padawan. But surely you must feel it"

"Of course I do; I've never felt anything like it."

"It seems we will have to keep a close eye on her. Other than Master Yoda and yourself; I have never felt anything quite like it"

A small moment of silence passed between us before I stared heading to the to door

"And where do you think you are going?"

I turned to him; my infamous grin plastered on my face, "To fix The Twilight since someone banged it up last time they flew it"

"And I keep telling you; flying is for droids"

"Yes Master"

Ahsoka's PoV

After grabbing a tray of food; though I'm still trying to convince her it's edible, we look for a place to sit, finding space on Rex's table. With a simple "hey guys" we sit down with the lot. This including; Rex, Fives, Tup, Coric, Hardcase and Kix. Multiple "Hey Commanders/kid" were passed around as we got comfy. Phoebe looking down and playing with her tray.

"Who's the girl?" Whispered Hardcase; who was sat next to me, who in return got an elbow to the ribs from Tup.

"This is Phoebe"

"Is she the one who gave Fives a sucker punch to the chin?" questioned Kix

"Wait, she did?" Glancing over to her now makes it look like she wouldn't hurt a fly. And that also explains the growing bruise on Fives' chin

"I just caught her off guard, she reacted and I ended up out of it for a few minutes. I did not get my arse handed to me by a little girl"

"Bearing in mind that you were out for 13 minutes, I would say that you did. Also regarding the fact the Commander is sitting right there I would say that she could also 'hand your arse to you'." Pointed out Rex, causing me to smile a little at that, and to my peripheral vision, and Phoebe too as well. As well as making the rest of the troop, minus Fives, to start laughing.

"S-sorry about that, it was kinda a reflex..." Stuttered Phoebe.

"Just remind me never to get on your bad side and I'll forget the whole thing happened" Reassured Fives. "But seriously kid, you pack a punch."

"I'm not a kid...I'm seventeen years old!" Stated Phoebe.

"WHAT!?"

**Sorry for a delay. But I would expect them more often at my Educational building opens up again in three days. I might push for another one but I'm very busy (Totally not just playing on Sims)**

**Enjoy, Comment, Rate, Follow, Favorite.**

**Enjoy going back to your Educational Buildings**

**Love you all, Milano641~**


End file.
